


A job gone wrong

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: After Saizo makes a small mistake, Kiran results injured and is taken with the medics quickly. After he wakes up, he realizes that the love he feels for Saizo, and the love Saizo feels for him, is much, much stronger.





	A job gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I publish here, but it's not the first thing I make tbh. I wanted to post this first since It's a Saizo work and he's one of my most favorite characters in feh, the only other person sharing the first place being Linus. :D Anyways, I hope you enojy!

His jobs were always perfect. Nothing ever went wrong, lord Ryoma always praised him for the perfection with which he always worked, the stealth, the lethality when it was required, everything. And not only him, but the rest of the royal retainers and even the other heroes after he got summoned praised his work.

So then, what had happened?

His memories were so vivid, they had to be, everything had happened just a few hours ago; Saizo was sliding quickly through the battlefield, cutting foes left and right, pushing the enemy ranks from approaching the healers, and most importantly, you, the enemy had realized that you were their strategist, and taking you out would surely spell victory for them. Faye, Linus, Effie, and Zelgius were also in charge of staying close to you, keep you safe, everybody was doing their job excellently, only things started going too good, and they started pushing back, leaving their close position and leaving you open wide.

Saizo had sensed this and acted quickly, launching himself from a tree branch towards your position, as he landed, he was able to deflect a dagger aiming to your neck, he then jumped behind you and fended off a swordfighter, after knocking him out with a powerful kick to the face, he turned around.

You were already on the floor, a javelin stuck on your abdominal area.

Time came to a stop for Saizo, the only thing then were him, and you, completely unconscious.

“Help him, Sakura, now!” Saizo didn’t care that he had just yelled at one of his liege’s sisters, or that they shouldn’t lose formation or let the enemy know you had been taken down, but it didn’t matter, you were on the ground, bleeding, that was all that Saizo cared for.

Saizo had been waiting just outside of the medical tent, he had sustained a wound too, but it wasn’t as serious as yours had been, deciding not to tell the healers to treat him, he waited, listening to the sounds of Sakura, Nanna and Priscilla heal you. 

“How did he sustain a wound this bad?” Priscilla had asked.

She got a response from Sakura, who had watched everything. “A spearfighter, it… it…”

“Wasn’t he being protected by at least five people?”

“He was” Saizo heard Sakura take a deep breath. “The guard was pushing the enemy away from our position, we were left alone until Saizo came and protected him from a dagger and another enemy, but that spear came quickly, none of us saw it coming until it had hit him” At that, Sakura started weeping, but she calmed herself rather fast. “If Saizo hadn’t come, I fear he…” The words were left hanging, she didn’t want to finish her sentence.

Saizo immediately entered the tent, crouching in front of Sakura with a dagger in hand. “Lady Sakura, I apologize for my performance in the last battle, I am unfit to protect the summoner and because of my incompetence, he got hurt, I should be punished severely” He spoke with regret, worry, and yet, his voice never had more determination.

Sakura stood up quickly and took the dagger away from him. “Saizo, no! I won’t let you” Neither Priscilla or Nanna knew what was happening, but Sakura had no time to explain if she wanted to prevent another accident. “Don’t you dare think your life is worthless compared to his!” She never yelled, so Saizo was shocked to hear her sudden response. “Your actions prevented him from dying, you shouldn’t be punished for that” Her scolding continued for a while and all Saizo could do was stand there, lamenting himself from entering the tent. “The best thing you can do right now is stand up and keep guard over him” After healing his arm, she and the other two healers left.

Saizo stayed there, crouching miserably until he heard someone call out to him, you. “What are you doing on the floor?”

“Summoner!” You looked as Saizo lifted his head, he stood and approached you quickly. “I beg your forgiveness, it is my fault you got wounded in that battle”

You managed a weak smile and a chuckle that caused you pain. “It was actually my fault since I ordered the others to begin pushing instead of staying there” You saw how Saizo wasn’t lifting his head, so you put your hand over his. “Look at me” You were still hurting so you couldn’t lift his head, you were glad when he did it. “You can’t blame yourself for what happened, if anything, I have to praise you for such fine work” You smiled again when you noticed Saizo’s face relax. “Hey, can you take me to my room? I don’t wanna be here”

After getting clearance from Sakura, Saizo came back into the room and lifted you from the mat into his strong arms, the small trek back into your room was filled with silence, but all you could do was watch Saizo’s handsome face, you couldn’t believe he was blaming himself.

In the privacy of your room, you finally stood up, in the middle of Saizo’s shock, you removed his mask and kissed him on the lips, breaching his mouth with your tongue. It wasn’t long until Saizo recovered and returned the kiss, battling your tongue with his. The battle resulted in Saizo overpowering you when you felt him grabbing fistfuls of your ass, he then lifted you and put you in bed, careful not to hurt you again.

Saizo got rid of his shirt before ripping your clothes away, your erection standing proudly. He took you in his hand and began jerking you off slowly, making you enjoy his touch. After working with his hand for a while, he took you into his mouth, savoring you as he worked to please you more. His touch on your body drove you crazy, making you cum inside his mouth in moments.

You wanted to give that same pleasure to Saizo and so, you moved slowly, undoing his pants, freeing his thick length from its confines. At first, you gave a few tugs, but you wanted more, you took him into your mouth without waiting another second. You swirled your tongue around his dick and sucked as if your life depended on it, you blew him for a while, but even so, you needed more.

As soon as you lied on the bed again, Saizo quickly positioned himself near your entrance, wasting no time in entering you after preparing himself and you. The feeling of his dick filling you was something amazing, even if you had sex with him before, it truly felt heavenly. He wasted no time in starting to thrust, quickly finding your sweet spot and slightly changing his position to give you more pleasure.

Saizo had you moaning his name in an instant, and the combination of him fucking you as he grabbed your dick once more and jerked you drove you crazy. It drove him crazy too, the big amount of cum filling you proved so.

Saizo laid next to you, panting, caressing your face, he wouldn’t let you be hurt because of him anymore.


End file.
